Christmas Song
by Beansxx
Summary: It's Christmas, and we walk alone; two strangers with no one to miss us, on our own, out in the cold. Songfic, AkuRoku


_**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I make money on this story.**_

Here's the link to the song [minus the spaces]: www .youtube .com /watch?v=SLBanCTbVpk

So I was looking through Owl City songs on YouTube, and I just couldn't resist. Oh god, I listened to the song while proof reading and I cried. Holy balls.

I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

- - - - - -  
_  
It's Christmas, and we walk alone  
Two strangers, with no one to miss us.  
On our own,  
Out in the cold._

It was damn cold on Christmas in Twilight town, much to Roxas' dismay. It snowed here, unlike on Destiny Islands, and that was all he knew.

Well, that wasn't _all_ that he knew.

He knew a lot of things, and among those, he knew that he was walking beside a tall redhead. In comfortable silence, they would walk where their feet took them.

_Trudging onward,  
Braving a harsh winter storm.  
You and I met passing by,  
And now our spirits feel warm._

"I'm leaving." Roxas said to nobody. It was a habit that he had yet to come out of; telling his family that he was going somewhere. It was so weird, not having his mother, father, brothers...just...not there anymore.

He closed the door and tossed one end of his scarf over his shoulder to cover his face and keep it warm. He locked the door to the empty apartment and made his way down the icy sidewalk.

Staring down at his feet, he almost bumped into three poles, actually hit the fourth one, and nearly walked straight into a busy street.

The reason why he hadn't become mincemeat was because somebody had grabbed his elbow and stopped him before he stepped foot onto the street.

He looked up to see a man with a pale [from the cold] face, decorated with two thin diamond-shaped tattoos on his cheeks right under his eyes. Firetruck-red hair stuck out in spikes from under his hat, and his eyes were an intense, maw-sit-sit green.

"Watch yourself, buddy." he said. "You ought to look up." he smiled. Roxas smiled back from under the scarf.

"Mmfanms." he said, but the scarf muffled his speech. He moved it out of the way. "Thanks." he said, shuddering as the icy cold stabbed at him, his lips moist from the steam that his breath had made within the scarf in contrast to the cold.

"No problem." The redhead replied. "I'm Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it Memorized?" his smile widened as he held out his gloved hand. Roxas reached out and took it.

"Roxas." he replied.

"Mind if I walk with you? Heh, you might just kill yourself without someone there to keep you from walking into traffic."

Roxas shook his head. "No, I don't mind." he said. "After all, it's no good to spend Christmas alone."

The forecast that morning had predicted a snowstorm, and the weather man was right.

The snow was beginning to fall quickly and quietly. The people driving in the streets were probably hurrying home to spend Christmas with their friends, or loved ones. Roxas felt a bit jealous of them.

_I don't have anyone at home to talk to.  
And you don't have anything to do,  
So I'll spend my Christmas with you.  
I'll spend my Christmas with you._

As they walked, they talked. Axel had three roommates that he absolutely couldn't stand. Roxas told him about how he was going to the art school here in Twilight Town, and his family was all the way down south, living on Destiny Islands. He hadn't the money to go visit them. They said that they'd call later that evening, but sometimes they forgot things like that, so he doubted that they would.

They both laughed.

"I'm sorry, Roxas. That sucks."

"Naw, it's okay. Why aren't you with your family?" Roxas asked.

"Insufferable jerks. 'S why I moved here when I was sixteen. The government paid for me 'til I was eighteen." Axel sighed, looking up to the sky.

"How old are you?" Roxas asked tentatively.

"Twenty. You?"

"Nineteen." Axel laughed. Roxas frowned. "What's so funny?"

"Heh, before you told me about school, I thought you might've been fourteen or fifteen. I was afraid I was being a creeper." he said.

"So I really do look that young?" he asked, disappointed that he looked so young.

"It's alright." Axel said, tousling his hair. "You're a cute kid."

Roxas blushed.

_It's Christmas, and we are in love  
With the way that the soft snowflakes kiss us  
From far above the blustery breeze._

"Hey, the snowfall is letting up a bit." Axel said suddenly. Roxas looked up. Both he and Axel. The snowflakes fell like freezing puffs of cotton onto their cheeks, where they melted and slid in little rivulets of cold water down their faces and necks. Roxas loved the feeling, due to the searing heat inside his jacket. He didn't want to take it off, however, because he would rather be unbearably hot than deathly cold.

In his peripheral vision, he saw Axel move a bit closer to him.

"Snow is beautiful." he said. Roxas nodded in agreement.

"I wonder why." he said.

_Trudging onward,  
Braving a harsh winter storm.  
You and I met passing by,  
And now our spirits feel warm._

Inside and outside, Roxas felt very warm with his new friend, and all he did was smile and blush when Axel put his arm around Roxas' shoulders. Roxas slowly, tentatively put his arm around Axel's waist and they walked together like that, keeping each other warm.

Soon Axel let go, and he felt the warmth of a wool hat being pulled over his head. He looked up, and Axel's head wasn't covered anymore. Roxas furrowed his eyebrows and frowned.

"What?" Axel asked. "Your ears must be freezing."

Roxas only shook his head and took the scarf from his own shoulders and stood up on his tip-toes to drape it over Axel's shoulders and cover his face. Axel looked surprised, and Roxas smiled and laughed. Axel reached his hand up and removed the scarf from his face. He moved that hand to the back of Roxas' head, and pressed his cold lips softly to Roxas' warm, moist ones.

Roxas took in a sharp breath through his nose in a silent gasp, partly in surprise, and partly from the contrast of the heat of his lips, and the lack there of Axel's.

But he returned the kiss.

_I don't have anyone at home to talk to.  
And you don't have anything to do,  
So I'll spend my Christmas with you.  
I'll spend my Christmas with you._

They walked hand-in-hand back to Roxas' apartment.

_I'll spend my Christmas with you._

Roxas made hot chocolate, and they sat on his couch listening to Christmas music.

_I'll spend my Christmas with you._

And they had never had a better Christmas.

_I'll spend my Christmas with you._

- - - - - -

I really hope that you enjoyed this story.


End file.
